Infinite Skies, Singularity Point
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Ryoutaro retired and now Ichika the first male IS pilot has taken up the guardian of time. But with a terror group and an unholy alliance in the shadows will he succeed?


**Yo! this is your favorite newby fanfic writer here, bringing you a fanfic that relates to the Rider thats closest to our hearts... Den-O!**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Now lets get this show on the road!**

**I do not own Kamen Rider or Infinite Stratos**

* * *

><p>(A few months ago)<p>

Ichika was on his way to get food to make dinner until he saw what appears to be a red Oni approaching some sort of humanoid bat creature. Ichika couldn't help but overhear.

"You damn traitor!" The bat one said. While the red Oni just scoffed at that.

"I don't care what you call me but right now your opponent is me! The great Momotaros!" Momotaros exclaimed. Ichika was familiar with the legend of Momotaro and sees how the two are alike. Ichika soon sees them fighting but Momotaros was having trouble. It wasn't until he landed next to Ichika.

"Hey are you okay!?" Ichika asked. Momotaros just stared at him.

"How long were you there? Never mind, I don't want to know. Hey, you mind if I borrow you're body for a bit?"

"Wha-?" Before Ichika finished, Momotaros jumped into him. Ichika's hair was now standing up with a red streak and his eyes were glowing red.

"Ore-." But before he could finish, Ichika forced him out. Momotaros landed on his side.

"What was that for!?" Ichika demanded, still unsure of how he did that. Momotaros just stared at him.

"How did you-?" Momotaros then snapped his fingers in realization. "You're a Singularity Point!"

"What?" Then the bat creature was looking impatient.

"What is going on there!?" Momotaros just stared at him.

"Give me a damn minute. Look, I'll explain everything later but trust me on this. I need to borrow your body for a few minutes. After that, I promise to explain everything. Deal?" Ichika then thought about it before nodding.

"Alright, deal." Momotaros nodded before jumping back into Ichika. M-Ichika smiled as he got a black box out. It was the size of a wallet, has what appears to be a train pass in it, it had a T with a tip on it, and on the back was the same symbol in scripted on the back. It was the DenLiner's Rider Pass.

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

Ever since that day Ichika found out about the Imagin, DenLiner, and what it meant to be a Singularity Point. He also met some of the other Taros on board which were Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros. Apparently there was another Den-O before him, Ryotaro Nogami, and a passenger, Hana. They explained their time with Ryotaro and Hana. When he left so did Hana and they had to rely on Ryotaro's grandson from the future, Kotaro. But recently, there has been more Imagin in Kotaro's time than the present so he had to stay behind there to deal with it.

Ichika learnt how to get along with the other Taros as well as who they are.

Urataros was a big flirt and looked like a turtle. He is the Imagin used for Den-O's Rod Form.

Kintaros has a Sumo wrestler-like personality and looked like a bear. He is the Imagin used for Den-O's Axe Form.

Ryuutaros has child-like personality but enjoys break dancing and looks like a purple dragon. He is the Imagin used for Den-O's Gun Form.

Lastly there was Momotaros, the first Taros that Ichika met. He looks like a red Oni and his appearance was also influenced by the legend of Momotaro. He has a hot-blooded and prideful personality. He is the Imagin used for Den-O's most frequent form, Sword Form.

Ichika is currently asleep on his bed he staid up late last night fighting an Imagin along with Momotaros. His alarm clock soon rung, Ichika, who was still sleepy, shut his alarm off and went back to sleep. That wasn't until Ryuutaros possessed him.

R-Ichika hopped of bed and snapped his fingers. The music changed and then he started dancing. This went on for a few minutes before Ichika forced him out.

"Ryuutaros really?" Ichika asked.

Ryuu showed up in his purple glory. "Aw but Ichika you needed to get up."

Ichika sighed. "I guess I should have known have tenants would wake me up constantly." Ichika said heading for the restroom

After Ichika got changed he had some breakfast. Since Ryuutaros got into Ichika's house he offered some breakfast which he accepted. After breakfast Ichika rode on his bicycle to take his highschool exams.

As he rode his bike he rode by a construction site. Suddenly he hit a rock on the side walk and propelled him into the construction site. The workers dropped a wooden plank and Ichika hit it and propelled him into a nearby tree.

One of the workers looked at Ichika. "How in the world did that happen kid are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright!" Ichika said.

"Here let me help!" The worker said while at Denliner the Taro's chuckled since he reminds them of Ryotaro. After a few moments Ichika's on the ground again then went to grab his bike.

"Be careful!" The worker said.

"Alright!" Ichika said as he rode his bike to his exams. A few minutes later he's now at the city's big Multi purpose facility where his exams are at. As Ichika parked his bike he inadvertently tripped and knocked over the other bikes.

"Damn it. No time going to be late." Ichika said as he ran to the building. Unknown to him he had a stalker watching him. It was a figure that looked to mirror and had sand falling out it.

"Yes...plenty of targets there." He said disappearing."

As Ichika was looking around for the room that the exams were in, he was lost. He even asked for directions but that didn't help at all.

"Just my luck." He said to himself before Kintaros possesed him. He had long hair with a strand of yellow with a ponytail.

"Not to worry! To find what your looking for you must have guts! Good luck also comes from confidence!" K-Ichika said while slapping his leg before running off to find the room with the exams. He looked around before he found a door which K-Ichika assumes the exams are there.

Ichika opened the door and paled as he saw it was an IS training hall. The Infinite Stratos was a weapon developed to stop war. But the creator put in a function that made it so only women could operate thus changing the social landscape. Now it was the guys that were seen as the weaker gender and the discrimination was large.

Ichika then took a closer look as he was amazed to see an IS in person.

'So this is one of the mechs that was the reason men are considered weak?' Momotaros said in Ichika's head.

'I guess so.' Ichika replyed before touching it but to his surprise he's in the IS.

"Wait what's going on!?" Ichika said.

"What just happened?" A female voice sounded.

"That boy just got sucked into the IS!"

"Impossible! Men can't pilot this."

Ichika looked for a way to eject himself. He started moving and to his surprise the IS responded. For a few minutes everyone was amazed as Ichika piloted the IS.

He finally found the eject button and he stood in front of the shocked group.

"Uh...can you girls show me where the exam room is?" Ichika asked.

* * *

><p>(On Denliner)<p>

"I can't believe I'm going to IS Academy." Ichika complained. Before he got on Denliner he was challenged by one of the instructers and he won. Thus making him go to IS Academy.

"A~h cheer up. Who knows, maybe you'll have fun there." Urataros said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You just want to flirt with the girls there." Momotaros accused.

Ura said nothing as a portly man came into the dining car. It was an effiminate man in a grey suit.

"Owner-san." Ichika said.

"Ah Ichika-kun. I heard about you being accepted into this IS academy. It seems that your ripple in time has only begun." He said as he tried to eat the rice meal without the flag falling and failing as usual.

After his shock he turn to Ichika. "I hope you realize that the Imagin could target people at this academy and make things more distressing then they already are."

"I know." Ichika said. Knowing today's society Imagin will come to IS Academy due to men might having a grudge against women. Since Ichika is the only male IS pilot maybe he can prove to all the women in the world that men aren't as weak as they thought.

* * *

><p>A few days later Ichika had rolled up to the Academy. It was a massive campus housing candiates and pilots from all over the world.<p>

Ichika gasped as Momotaros took over giving him wild hair with red streaks. "Wow. This fancy place teaches you how to fight? I will surely reach a climax here."

'I couldn't agree with you more.' Ichika said. After a while Ichika is in there homeroom.

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the student homeroom meeting." The vice homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She had a petite figure, and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~"

However, the classroom was filled with an awkward mood, nobody reacted.

'She's supposed to be a teacher?' Kintaros said surprised on how young she looks.

And still no one answered but Ichika felt gazes on him from nearly all the females here. What also made this more awkward for Ichika is that his seat was in the front middle row of the class. He turned his eyes to the window and saw an old childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, staring at him.

She then turned her head quite irritably and pretended to look out the windows.

"Ichika Orimura." Maya called.

"Yes?" Ichika responded nervous..

"The self-introductions; we started from 'A' but now were at 'O' for Orimura now. So pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-Could you?" Maya asked nervously, no doubt that she was nervous that the first male IS pilot was in her room.

He visibly tensed, and then swallowed his saliva. "Hello, my name is Orimura Ichika, I look forward to working with you all." There was a long silence. "That is all."

Most of the girls in the class face-palmed or fell out of their desks. Literally. Ichika looked around to see if something was wrong until…

"WHAM!"

His face met his desk, he held his head in pain and looked up too see his older sister Chifuyu Orimura with a textbook in her hand.

Ichika moaned in pain. "Chifyuu-nee!?" This resulted in him getting smacked again. "Its Omura-sensei in school, Ichika." Chifyuu said as she scanned the class. "You have all been selected to be potential candidates to pilot the limited number of IS in the world. I know you'll do your countries proud."

That was then the shriek of excitement broke the Orimura siblings ears.

"It's Chifuyu, it's the real Chifuyu herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admire you!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I am so happy to be taught by you, Chifuyu!"

"I'll gladly die for you, Chifuyu!"

Chifuyu sighed as she slightly lowered head and placed one arm through her hair.

"It's really quite a sight to see this many idiots gathered every year. Are these idiots all coming just to my class for a special reason?" She sighed, unsurprised by the attitude here.

'That's what we're wondering…' Ichika and the Taros thought

"PLEASE SCOLD AND ABUSE US MORE!"

"BUT BE NICE AT TIMES!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS!"

Chifyu growled and then she hit Ichika again. "QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS OR YOUR GOING TO GET DETENTION!"

Ichika moaned only to get smacked again. "Quit it Nee-chan." Chifyu brought her book down again only for Ichika to catch it. When she looked at Ichika he gained a wild look.

"The Brat said stop you akuma-onna!" M-Ichika said angrily to Chifuyu who was surprised because she never saw her brother like that before in her life. Momotaros left Ichika's body which left him alone and doesn't know how to explain this.

Ichika looked up at his sister. "Gomen Nee-chan I guess I overacting. Your defense classes must be paying off."

Chifyuu said nothing and walked out leaving a stunned class.

"Okay let's start class." Maya said breaking the shock.

Soon break came and Ichika was having a mental argument with Momotaros. But it's not until Houki came up to him.

"You have a moment?" She asked.

* * *

><p>(On the rooftop.)<p>

Houki stood in front of Ichika. "Ichika? Do you remember me?"

Ichika thought hard. "I am sorry but I don't know off the top of my head."

Houki sighed. "I figured. It has been six years since you came to my shrine. But now that you are here maybe we can get to know each other again.

Before Ichika could respond he stiffened as he suddenly gained glasses and a blue streak in his hair. "Of course my lovely Houki-chan. After all you are definitely a beautiful woman." Said U-Ichika

Ichika took his body back when Houki blushed. "Sorry Identity crisis

"O-Okay." Said Houki who is still blushing.

Ichika then remembered something.

"Ah! Now I remember! Long time no see Houki. Heard you won the national kendo tournament." Ichika said.

"How did you know!?" Houki said panicky, but she is happy that Ichika remembered her.

"Newspaper but i never saw the picture." Ichika plainly said.

Houki blushed. "Yep I can't believe you know of my accomplisment."

"Yes winning a strength of will and making your opponents cry was indeed impressive." Said Ichika who now took on a regal appearance. Ichika took his body back before Houki noticed.

"Why do you even read the newspaper?" Houki asked. Ichika never read the newspaper it was just Urataros when he needed something to read.

"No reasons just to read." Ichika lied, which Houki bought.

Before Houki could question Ichika further the bell rang. "Well there's the bell I hope we can become friends Ichika." Houki said as she headed back to class.

Ichika watched her leave as Ryuutaros showed up. "She's pretty Ichika. I hope she is a good person."

"She is. I hope we can rekindle our friendship. Though you guys might make it difficult."

* * *

><p>(In class)<p>

"Alright, any questions at this point?" Maya asked as she was teaching.

No one really answered and Ichika nearly had a hard time reading because he threw away the reference book which Urataros told him that it's not a phone book. And now it's a little bit easy but he managed to get through.

Unknown to him a certain blond was watching him.

As Ichika was eating his lunch by himself he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned to see a blond girl with western features.

"Can I help you Ms.?

The blonde huffed. "I don't know how you got in but it is obviously a farce that a man should be a pilot of the IS. Must have been your sister's influence."

Ichika looked at the woman. "I don't know how but I am a pilot and would appreciate it if you did not insult me or my sister.

The girl scoffed. "No matter. I Cecilia Alcott England's representative candidate pilot will show you how a true pilot works."

"What's representative candidate?" Ichika asked.

Cecilia stomped over to him. "A Representative Candidate is the potential pilot for a respective country you twit! With the limited IS production they had to make sure to send students to the academy that were worthy piloting an IS. Of course I am considered one of the best. With my personal IS I beat an instructor at the exams to get into the academy."

"An instructor was beaten by me too." Ichika said.

"What!?" Cecilia screamed surprised.

"I'm not even sure how I did it, I was just lucky that time." Ichika said with no hint of him bragging.

Ceclia was stunned. "H-How? Whatever. In a real match I will destroy you."

Before Ichika could talk back the bell rang, meaning that break's over.

"We'll finish this later!" Cecilia said in a mad tone and walks off to class.

"Might as well head to class." Ichika said to himself before going back to class. But he was unaware that the stranger from days ago was watching with a smirk on his face.

"So many wishes." The man said. He held out his hand and an greyed out creature revealed himself. It looked like a Squid with legs. "Go and find a contractor."

The Squid with legs nodded then went to look for a contractor.

"Now, lets what the new Den-O can do." The man said to himself before walking to a window. He held a blood red pass then walked to the mirror before disappearing.

* * *

><p>(Night time.)<p>

Ichika sighed as he entered his dorm room. Because of the lack of male pilots he was forced to share a room with one of the girls.

He entered his room and looked around. The dorm was nice but very feminine he supposed.

"Hello? Anyone here? I'm your new roommate." Ichika called out. He vaguely heard the shower turn off and turned to see Houki step out in nothing in towel.

"Uh...Hello Houki."

Houki took one look and screamed and kicked him out of the door leaving a large foot print on his face. Houki then slammed the door on him, then some girls went to see what the commotion was about but they looked to see Ichika on the floor.

"Say Orimura-kun, what's wrong?" A girl asked. Ichika looked to see the girls that's in their sleep wear around him but he wonders if their too care free, some of them aren't even wearing pants or skirts.

Ichika panicked. "Uh sorry. Misunderstanding with my roommate."

The girls asked the same thing. 'Roommate?'

Ichika was cut off from answering when Houki opened the door. "Sorry Ichika. I didn't know you were rooming with me."

"Me too." Ichika said as he walked back into the room.

"Don't tell me you asked to be with me?" Houki accused after shutting the door. Ichika was gonna reply but then Urataros possessed him.

"No. But it's a very pleasurable fate that we are here, Houki-chan." U-Ichika flirted which made Houki blush.

Houki's blush masked her face Urataros was forced out. Ichika looked at Houki. "I honestly asked for a separate room and I hope to find on

Houki looked at Ichika. "No its alright. Its just different. If we can respect our privacy we will be fine." Houki said while thinking. 'This is perfect for me to get to know him better'

Before Ichika can say something Momotaros said one thing in Ichika's mind.

"There's an Imagin on campus!"

"Nandato!?" Ichika said in his mind. He really needs to come up with an excuse to find the Imagin right now.

"I'm gonna go wonder around to get familiar with the place." Ichika said while leaving. Houki was about to say something but until she realized that school was out for the day. She then decided to follow him.

* * *

><p>Ichika ran in the direction that Momotaros directed him towards. Soon he reached the courtyard where he saw a squid like creature.<p>

"Is that?" Ichika.

"An Imagin kid. Time to bust out the belt." Momotaros said taking over Ichika's body. He pulled out what looked like a train pass and a metallac belt appeared with four colored buttons. Connecting the belt M-Ichika pressed the red button. A keyboard started playing a tune as M-Ichika crouched down and scanned the pass.

"Henshin!

**"SWORD FORM!"**

pixels came out of the belt before forming up on M-Ichika. M-Ichika was now donned in a black bodysuit with a chest plate is black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like train tracks. The helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black eyes. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form.

Soon red pieces of additional armor then appeared on his shoulders and chest as well as black armor trimmed in yellow snapped to his back. A red metal peach slid over the helmet and snapped onto the front before splitting in two, the points extending to become antennae and the two halves of the peach now resembling eyes. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

"Ore…Sanjou!" Den-O SF said in Momotaro's voice.

"Den-O!" The Squid Imagin exclaimed.

"That's right. And From start to Finish I am at a climax." He said pulling out the Dengasher and forming his sword. He let out a yell and charged at his opponent.

In the shadows, Houki was wide eyed as she saw her childhood friend transform. She watched as he took on the imagin

Squid used his tentacles as a whips to strike Den-O SF but he dodged them and strikes the Imagin with his sword making sparks fly. Squid then backed away using his tentacle whips to grab Den-O SF's ankle then flew him to a wall.

Den-O SF growled. "Damn you Squid-teme. Let me hit you."

"Momonoji let me try." Kintaros called.

"Tch. Alright you damn bear." Momotaros said as Kintaros took over. He pressed the yellow button and japanese chimes started playing. He got into a sumo stance and brought the pass down.

**"AXE FORM!"**

Just then Momotaros was ejected out of the body while the light on the belt turned from red to yellow. The visor disappeared and the armor rearranged itself. The backside armor soon switched to the front and red to the back. Just then an axe with yellow sides slid down the silver line on the helmet. Soon the yellow pieces opened up and went down to the eyes, becoming the new visor. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form.

"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!" Den-O AF announced, with Kintaros' voice, as Den-O AF soon cracked his neck.

"What's with form change!?" Squid said while bringing out the whips.

Den-O AF scoffed and formed the Dengasher Axe and charged in again. This time when the Squid lashed out with the tentacles he plowed right through it and got close enough to do some serious damage. Before long the imagin was seemingly on the ropes.

Den-O AF scanned the pass again.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Den-O AF tossed the ax up and caught it and brought it down on the imagin.

"Dynamic Chop"

"He says it after it's done?" Houki said out loud which Den-O AF heard. He looked to where the voice was which he found its Houki.

"Houki!?" Ichika said through Den-O AF. Houki covered her mouth realizing her mistake.

Den-O AF took the belt off reverting him back to Ichika.

Houki looked at Ichika. "I...What was that?"

Ichika groaned and looked at the time. "Look it will be better if I show you come on we can catch the train if we hurry."

Houki followed confused as the clock ticked towards 11:11. The walked to the door of a random class and at the exact time the clock showed triple elevens he opened the door as the Denliner showed up. Houki a little dazed followed her roommate on.

Ichika and Houki found themselves in Denliner's dinning cart with the Taros, which Houki saw and is a little scared, along with Naomi and Owner. Owner noticed Houki.

"Ichika-kun. You know how strict I am with passengers with no tickets." Owner said.

"I know… but she saw me transform."

The owner looked Houki who looked frightened. Maybe because it was her unknown male. "Do you promise to not betray the secrets of the Denliner and Den-O?"

Houki looked at Ichika and then at the owner and nodded. The owner nodded. "Good. I will get you a pass. In the meantime Ichika-kun fill Houki-kun on what this is."

Houki then looked at Ichika. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Well for starters that monster you saw is an Imagin."

"Imagin?" Houki asked that is where Urataros decided to explain.

"Imagin are are Kaijin from a destroyed timeline of Earth. They came back in time through an unknown reason to wreck havoc on the present. We confess all four of us are Imagin."

Momo stood up. "But that doesn't mean we will wreck the timeline. We liked our previous partner and Ichika-gaki is alright in our book."

Houki looked at the four Imagin. "So what exactly was Ichika wearing and for that matter what where are we."

Ryuu stepped up to the plate. "We are on the Denliner the train of time. If we need to go somewhere in time well you couldn't find a better place. As for the armor well we call ourselves Den-O."

"Den-O?" Houki asked that was when Ichika spoke up.

"You could say Den-O is a warrior that protects people and the timeline, to be Den-O you have to be a Singularity Point, which is a human that's unaffected by time changes outside Denliner, and since I'm a Singularity Point I can also force Imagin out of me when possessed."

"Possessed?" Houki gasped.

Ichika rubbed his head. "Yeah the Imagin do the fighting I provide the body. Sometimes they take control outside the armor. I think you've seen some of the actions.

Houki thought about and widened her eyes. "The flirting?"

Ichika thumbed Ura. "Yep, Urataros is a flirt, Momotaros is battle hungry, Ryuutaros is a dancer and Kintaros is a wrestler."

"I see." Houki said she also remember this morning when Ichika, which she guesses that it was Momotaros possessing him, blocked Chifuyu and called her a 'Akums onna'.

"Also there's another Imagin called Sieg but he's not here at the moment." Ichika said.

"Is he doing something important?" Houki asked.

"By important you mean by… traveling around time for something catches his interest which is lazy, come back here and calls us retainers as if he is nobility, then no." Ichika said with a deadpan tone.

Houki just nodded. This was a lot to take in. Ura turned to Ichika. "Perhaps you should head back to your dorm. Ms. Houki seems ready to collapse.

Ichika nodded and grabbed Houki's hand. They got out of the car and entered the door which was connected to the dorm.

"So Houki-san that's what my life is like. How do you feel?

Houki looked at her roommate. "It's a lot. But don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Nov 7Ichika smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot. And trust me when the whole world finds out about time traveling, i assure you there will be a disaster." He said. Houki nodded in understand meant.

* * *

><p>(Unknown location.)<p>

In a giant train but bigger then others there was three hooded people, and a person who just walked in was the same guy that was following Ichika.

"So a new Den-O has appeared. This one has potential." The man said. He looked to the other three. "What say you my elite staff?"

The first hooded man stood up. "They took away my chance to destroy time with Gods Train." The second one stood up. "They destroyed me and my evil organization. I'll see if I can build another one."

The third one though grinned. "With the way the world is I believe there will be many who seek vengeance against the IS users so i'm being prepared for that."

The stranger grinned evilly. "Nice thinking Yuuki."

"I have to agree Kai. With a bunch of humans who want to destroy the IS users will make good additions to the evil organization." The second hooded figure said.

"I figured this much Negataros, I also figured out there is another secret evil organization we can use to our advantage." Kai said as he couldn't wait to kill Den-O.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Pray tell what is the goal of this group?"

Negataros chuckled. "Phantom Task wants two things. Equality for males and the outright destruction of the IS system."

Kai laughed. "Its funny how in twenty years ago women were looking for equality. Now they become hypocrites with a little bit of power."

The first hooded man chuckled in agreement

"Well then shall we give Phantom Task an offer they can't refuse?" He said.

"Very well then Gaoh. Let's show them the only thing that's like an Ant-IS, our Rider System." Yuuki said.

Gaoh nodded and proceeded to leave the room ready to start sending out contracts.

Negataros turned to Yuuki. "What about Den-O?"

Yuuki shrugged. "Not my concern at the moment. We need to show that the IS is not the end all that its cracked up to be."

Negataros just sighed. "Very well." Negataros said.

"I shall continue to make more Imagin get contracts with humans." Kai said before leaving Nega and Yuuki alone.

"Shall we recruit humans to contract with more Imagin." Yuuki offered.

"Very well, then we shall destroy Den-O. And maybe we can use the IS System to our advantage." Negataros said.

And thus their plot for vengeance starts.

* * *

><p><strong>Super Hero Time!<strong>

**Den-O AF: **So these Angels are actually space robo's hope, and this Shinji-gaki's got guts, i like him.

**?: **An evil organization that travels through time? A world where men are discriminated due to them not using a certain type of weapon? And what is this Phantom Task?

**Super Hero Time! See you next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! hope you enjoyed the story, and if your wondering whats with the Super Hero Time, i decided to make Super Sentai fanfics as well, and try to guess which sentai is it. oh and please Review.<strong>


End file.
